Unforgettable Anniversary
by angelshin
Summary: "Siapa?" lirih Jaejoong. Nafasnya tercekat dan keluarlah air mata yang dari tadi ditahannya. Membasahi pipinya yang sudah memerah. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia utarakan namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah itu. YUNJAE. The most absurd story of all time.


**UNFORGETTABLE ANNIVERSARY**

 **Warning: boys love, geje, plot twist, boring plot, typos, dll**

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong terlihat menyunggingkan senyuman yang amat manis di bibirnya sambil menggumamkan nada lagu cinta favoritnya, Hug. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar yang sudah sangat familiar di dalam sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Kamar dimana semua memori indah berada.

Mengingat hari ini adalah hari anniversary dirinya bersama sang kekasih, sebuah senyuman lebar tak bisa tertahankan untuk menambah kecantikan di wajahnya.

Dilihatnya Jung Yunho sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada tepat di sebelah ranjang king size mereka. Terlihat pria tampan bermata musang itu sedang menatap jalanan di bawah melalui jendela kamar. Pandangannya sendu.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung dengan ekspresi kekasihnya yang aneh di hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari paling bahagia untuk mereka bedua.

Mencoba untuk menghiraukannya, Jaejoong pun berjalan menuju lemari dan mulai memilih-milih cardigan yang akan dipakainya untuk kencannya dengan Yunho nanti.

"Kau belum ganti baju Yun? Bukannya kita berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu diluar hingga malam?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan berbagai macam pakaian yang menggantung di lemarinya.

Bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tatapan nya beralih menatap punggung orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Tak mendengar respon apapun, Jaejoong membalikan badannya. Ia terkejut melihat Yunho yang menatapnya dengan begitu sedih.

"Y-Yun.. ada apa?" Jaejoong menghampiri kekasihnya dan duduk di ranjang. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Yunho yang amat disukainya dengan erat.

"Jae.. mianhae.." lirih Yunho.

Pria cantik itu mengerutkan dahinya. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang amat aneh.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Memangnya ada apa? Berbicaralah yang jelas, Yunho.." nada bicara Jaejoong terdengar mulai mengeras. Entah kenapa Ia mempunyai firasat yang buruk.

"Jeongmal mianhae, aku... aku tidak bisa menepati janji, Jae. Aku...sudah mengkhianatimu.."

Bagaikan terkena petir di siang bolong, kata demi kata yang Yunho ucapkan bagaikan dentuman keras yang membuat hatinya serasa diremas dan rasanya teramat sakit.

Jaejoong tidaklah bodoh. Ia tahu arti kata mengkhianati yang begitu mulus keluar dari bibir hati Yunho.

Mata bulat dan bening milik Jaejoong terbelalak lebar. Menatap tak percaya pria yang ada di depannya.

Ia benar-benar shock. Yunho bukanlah orang seperti ini. Ia tahu sifat Yunho dari yang paling buruk hingga yang paling baik namun tidak dengan ini. Dengan mengkhianati seseorang, terlebih Jaejoong.

Yang Yunho sumpah tidak akan menyakitinya, tidak akan membuatnya menangis, tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padanya.

Tapi sekarang? Apakah Yunho berubah?

Jaejoong melepas genggaman tangannya dari Yunho dengan kasar.

Berubah?

Sekali lagi kenyataan kehidupan seolah menghantam dirinya. Tentu saja. Manusia bisa berubah. Tidak selamanya ia menjadi orang yang sempurna untuk orang lain. Begitu juga kehidupan.

Selama ini Jaejoong hidup dengan penuh kemudahan dan kebahagiaan. Wajah yang cantik, mempunyai keluarga yang mendukung hubungan tak lazimnya dengan Yunho, mempunyai teman yang baik, keuangan yang cukup. Ia merasa sudah berada di surga.

Tapi sekarang? Ia kembali mempertanyakan itu semua. Dan jawabannya ada di depan mata.

"Jae.. mianhae.. mianhae.." Yunho berdiri dan mencoba meraih kembali lengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia ingin berbicara sesuatu tapi tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Menahan sesuatu yang menggenang di matanya dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan nanar.

Kenapa? Di hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia ini kenapa Yunho dengan teganya mengutarakan hal seperti itu. Kapan pengkhianatan itu terjadi? Apakah selama ini Jaejoong dibohongi oleh Yunho? Apakah sifat baik Yunho selama ini hanyalah kedok semata?

"Siapa..?" lirih Jaejoong. Nafasnya tercekat dan keluarlah air mata yang dari tadi ditahannya. Membasahi pipi nya yang sudah memerah. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia utarakan namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah itu.

Yunho menundukan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa melihat Jaejoong menangis, apalagi dirinyalah yang membuat pria cantik itu terisak dengan hebat sekarang.

"Siapa..?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi. Bibirnya bergetar.

Dengan kepalanya yang masih tertunduk, Yunho menjawab. "Dia.. seorang perempuan yang kau kenal Jae.."

Tak terasa air matanya mengalir. Ia benar-benar tak tega untuk mengatakan ini semua pada Jaejoong. Tapi ia lebih tidak mau jika pria cantik itu tahu semua perbuatan busuknya dari orang lain.

Yunho merasa sangat bersalah. Kesalahan fatal mengiyakan ajakan seorang wanita untuk minum-minum di sebuah bar berujung dengan fatal. Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga ia bisa berakhir dengan melakukan pengkhianatan kepada Jaejoong. Kepada seseorang yang amat dicintainya dan sudah menemani hidupnya selama belasan tahun.

Ia benar-benar pantas mendapatkan kebencian dari Jaejoong.

Pria cantik itu sudah tidak bisa menatap wajah Yunho lagi. Ia membalikan badannya dan menangis lebih keras. Benar-benar tidak disangka. Wanita yang ia kenal? Banyak, namun ada satu nama yang memang pernah mempunyai masalah dengan mereka berdua dengan mencoba untuk merebut Yunho darinya.

Jadi, dia menang huh? Dan sekarang Jaejoonglah yang terpuruk dan merasakan perasaan sakit yang amat mendalam.

Hidupnya terasa runtuh. Dirinya benar-benar merasa tak sanggup lagi.

Amarah menyelimuti hati dan pikirannya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Mengabaikan wajahnya yang sudah berurai air mata, Jaejoong pun membalikan badannya dan menatap pria yang mencoba ia benci dengan tatapan sengit.

Namun tatapan itu berubah menjadi sendu saat melihat Yunho juga menangis.

Persetan. Tangisan itu tak akan mampu meluluhkan hati Jaejoong yang sudah berantakan.

Ia menghampiri Yunho dan tanpa peringatan, telapak tangan Jaejoong mendarat dengan sangat keras di pipi Yunho hingga pria itu terhuyung ke samping.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan kaget. Sakit yang ada di pipinya tentu tidak sebanding dengan sakit hati yang pria cantik itu rasakan.

Tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara, Jaejoong kembali menampar Yunho sama kerasnya.

Lalu ia pergi. Jaejoong pergi dengan tangan yang membekap mulutnya sendiri karena tangisannya semakin keras dan keras.

Niat awalnya yang ingin menonjok rahang Yunho hingga patah tiba-tiba tidak terjadi saat memori indah merasuki pikirannya.

Jaejoong membanting pintu dengan keras dan berlari keluar. Meninggalkan Yunho sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback, satu jam yang lalu.._

Yunho bersiap-siap di depan kamera untuk melakukan pembukaan video yang akan di uploadnya pada hari ini. Ia benar-benar bersemangat karena video nya kali ini pasti akan mendapat banyak viewers .

"3, 2, 1. Action!"

"Hai semua! Lelucon yang akan aku lakukan kali ini bisa dibilang menjadi lelucon yang paling ekstrim. Bukan karena aku akan menipu orang untuk melompat dari tebing tanpa menggunakan tali, melainkan aku akan menjahili kekasih tercintaku sendiri. Hari ini adalah hari anniversary ku yang kelima bersamanya dan bukan candle light dinner ataupun bunga yang akan kuberikan, melainkan berita buruk yang akan membuatnya menangis tersedu-sedu. Eergh.. atau dengan sedikit tonjokan disana sini karena.. well, kalian tahu kekasihku adalah seorang pria dan berharap saja dia tidak akan menendang masa depanku dibawah sini hahaha.."

Sang kameramen memutar bola matanya malas mendengar tawa pasrah dari Yunho.

"Oh iya, lelucon ini juga akan dibantu oleh adikku, Changmin yang sedang memegang kamera. Ia bilang bahwa lelucon ini memang sadis tapi akan membuat hubunganku dengan Jaejoong menjadi lebih intim.."

Senyuman yang bisa dibilang mesum tercetak di bibir hati Yunho. Changmin mendengus dan tersenyum evil.

Hyungnya ini benar-benar polos.

"So, ayo kita mulai dan lihat bagaimana hasilnya!"

 _Flashback end_

.

.

.

.

"Pffftt.."

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang menahan tawa di kamar yang tadi menjadi pertengkaran hebat Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Seorang pria yang mempunyai tinggi berlebih keluar dari balik sofa sambil menatap wajah hyungnya yang sudah tak karuan. Basah dengan air mata palsu dan pipi yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak.

Bukannya menghampiri Yunho dan mengobatinya, pria tadi malah menutup mulutnya dan berguling di ranjang. Tangannya yang satu lagi menggenggam perutnya dengan erat, tanda bahwa ia sangat sangat terhibur dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Ia harus menahan tawanya karena mungkin saja Jaejoong masih diluar.

"Min, ini benar-benar sakit.." Yunho merasakan pipinya ngilu dan kepalanya pusing gara-gara tamparan kekasihnya tadi.

Changmin, nama pria evil yang menikmati penderitaan Yunho, segera berdiri dan meraih kamera yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tumpukan boneka milik Jaejoong di meja.

"Apakah kau siap untuk tidak mendapat 'jatah' selama satu abad hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Shut up, Min" tukas Yunho setelah mengelap wajahnya yang penuh ingus dan air mata dengan selimut.

"Aku hampir saja menghentikan semua ini karena... Astaga! Apakah kau lihat wajah Jaejoongku? Dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Tapi, juga menggemaskan hehe.."

Changmin juga ikut tertawa dengan Yunho. Ternyata asyik juga menjerumuskan seseorang yang baik ke lembah kejahatan yang dikuasai olehnya.

"Ayo keluar. Aku harus segera meminta maaf pada Jaejoong, sebelum ia menelfon keluarganya dan membuatku dibenci oleh calon mertua hahaha..."

Tiba-tiba..

"JUNG YUNHO BRENGSEEEK!"

Tawa Yunho terhenti saat mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena suara teriakan itu begitu dekat dan keras. Jaejoong terdengar benar-benar marah dan sepertinya permintaan maaf tidaklah cukup.

"Sayang, aku hanya bercanda..!"

Yunho membuka pintu dan tidak melihat siapapun di lorong. Ia terkesiap melihat jendela yang berada di sebelah kursi panjang tempat dimana ia dan Jaejoong sering bersantai, sudah terbuka lebar bersama dengan gordennya. Terlihat vas bunga kecil yang disimpan disitu sudah pecah dan jatuh di lantai. Menghamburkan tanahnya ke segala arah.

Yunho dan Changmin saling berpandangan.

Changmin, yang biasanya masih bisa santai dalam kondisi buruk apapun, terlihat panik.

Detak jantung Yunho semakin berdegup kencang.

"Tidak..." gumam Yunho. Nafasnya memburu saat membayangkan segala skenario yang mungkin terjadi.

Ia berlari ke arah jendela dan melihat ke bawah. Changmin mengikutinya dari belakang. Masih dengan kamera di tangannya.

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

Tangisannya kembali pecah melihat pemandangan yang benar-benar akan menghancurkan hidupnya. Penyesalan yang amat sangat menyelimuti hatinya.

Disana, dibawah sana, tergeletak kekasih tercintanya di atas tanah aspal. Diantara mobil-mobil yang sedang terparkir.

Kekasihnya, Kim Jaejoong miliknya, telah bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari jendela ini.

"ANDWAE!" Yunho mencengkram kepalanya dengan erat. Ia tidak percaya. Pandangannya menjadi kabur dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras.

Ia pun membalikan badannya dan berlari. Changmin mengambil gambar dimana Jaejoong terjatuh sebelum pergi menyusul Yunho.

Entah berapa anak tangga yang Yunho lompati demi cepat sampai pada tubuh kekasihnya yang mungkin telah sekarat.

Mengingatnya saja membuat Yunho menangis lebih kencang sepanjang ia berlari. Mulutnya tak berhenti untuk menggumamkan nama kekasihnya.

Yunho tak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan melakukan hal senekat ini. Jaejoong bukanlah tipe orang yang akan melakukan bunuh diri. Banyak masalah yang melandanya di masa lalu namun pria cantik itu selalu bisa mengatasi nya dengan baik. Tapi sekarang..

Yunho berharap ada mesin waktu yang bisa mengulang semuanya.

Bagaimana dengan keluarga Jaejoong? Teman-temannya?

"Jaejoong...sayang... maaf..hiks..maafkan aku.."

"Bodoh...aku bodoh...sayang...maafkan aku.."

Sesampainya di bawah, ia langsung berlari ke arah tubuh Jaejoong yang diam dan tergeletak tak berdaya.

Tangannya bergetar saat menyentuh lengan Jaejoong.

"Sayang..."

Demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah dan pantas mendapatkan segala hukuman yang paling menyakitkan karena telah menyakiti seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Yunho membalikan badan Jaejoong agar ia bisa memeriksa apakah kekasihnya ini masih bisa bertahan hidup atau tidak.

"Jae... sayang..."

"Hehehehehehe..."

"HEECHUL?!"

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback satu hari yang lalu_

Changmin berjalan ke arah dapur dan mendudukan dirinya di depan meja makan. Terlihat Jaejoong sedang membuat makan malam untuk dirinya dan Yunho yang belum pulang ke rumah.

"Hyung, sebenarnya Yunho hyung sedang merencanakan sebuah lelucon baru loh.."

"Lalu? Bukannya pekerjaan sampingan dia sekarang adalah prankster*?.." ucap Jaejoong.

Bibirnya membentuk pout yang imut mengingat kekasihnya yang akhir-akhir ini senang menjahili orang lain dan mengupload nya ke situs Youtube. Jika lelucon nya sudah terlalu ekstrim bukan hal yang baru lagi jika saat Jaejoong menelfon untuk menanyakan dimana Yunho berada, kekasihnya akan menjawab bahwa sekarang ia ada di kantor polisi dan sedang menjalani pemeriksaan.

Mungkin salah adiknya juga, Shim Changmin yang sudah mengajak Yunho menjadi partner in crime nya, menggantikan Yoochun yang kini sedang liburan di Italia bersama kekasihnya, Junsu.

"Tapi kali ini yang menjadi korbannya hanya kau hyung.."

"Apa? " tukas Jaejoong sambil membalikan badannya.

"Berani-beraninya dia akan menjahiliku. Coba jelaskan.."

"Ehmm.. jadi besok, ia akan membuat hari anniversary yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan dengan cara menjahilimu dan bilang bahwa selama ini ia telah selingkuh dengan wanita lain, lalu kau akan menangis dan mengamuk, dan Yunho hyung akan bilang 'Happy Anniversary My Baby Jaejoong, maaf yang tadi hanya bercanda!' begitulah kira-kira rencana Yunnie hyung kesayanganmu.." jelas Changmin panjang lebar, diakhiri dengan senyuman evil karena telah membongkar rencana Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam.

Lalu ia kembali membalikan badannya dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Ia benar-benar cari mati eoh? Mau aku tidak kasih jatah padanya selama seumur hidup? Awas kau Jung Yunho.." desis Jaejoong.

Changmin tersenyum girang. "So, apa rencana pembalasanmu Jae hyung?"

 _Flashback end_

.

.

.

.

"HEECHUL?!"

Bukannya wajah kesakitan Jaejoong, Yunho malah melihat wajah konyol Kim Heehchul, sahabatnya yang tengah memakai wig blonde, sama dengan gaya rambut kekasihnya saat ini, tengah tertawa di hadapan nya.

Tak hanya wig, Heechul juga menggunakan pakaian yang mirip dengan milik Jaejoong, yakni kaos putih v-neck dengan celana jeans hitam.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada Heechul. Ia berdiri setelah sebelumnya merenggut wig dari kepala Heechul dan melemparnya.

Damn! Ia sadar sekarang. Ternyata dirinya telah dijahili oleh Changmin, Jaejoong dan Heechul.

Yunho mendudukan dirinya di pinggir jalan. Kakinya terasa lemas. Ia lega bahwa semuanya hanyalah lelucon tapi tetap saja perasaan kesal itu pasti ada.

Ia menundukan wajahnya dan kembali menangis.

Bagaimana kalau tadi itu bukanlah lelucon? Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong ternyata benar-benar pergi untuk selamanya?

Tiba-tiba..

"HAHAHAHAHAHA.." Changmin tertawa keras melihat itu semua. Kejadian dari awal hingga saat ini terekam dengan baik di dalam kameranya.

"Kena kau hyung!"

Heechul pun tak kuasa menahan tawanya dan mereka terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perut masing-masing.

'True evils..' gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku Yun, hahaha. Tapi kau tahu bahwa aku suatu hari nanti akan memberimu pelajaran dan sepertinya aku melakukannya di waktu yang tepat.." ucap Heechul.

Dulu, Heechul pernah menjadi korban kejahilan Yunho (dan Changmin) dengan menaruh laba-laba mainan yang cukup besar di dalam bak mandinya dan membuat kakinya tergilincir hingga kepalanya sukses menghantam tembok.

Untung lukanya tidak cukup parah. Hanya perlu dikompres oleh berkilo-kilo es batu.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi bersembunyi, segera berlari menghampiri kekasihnya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Sebetulnya ia juga ingin sekali tertawa namun tak tega melihat Yunho.

Untung jalanan sedang sepi karena hari ini adalah hari minggu dan orang-orang di daerah apartemennya tengah berlibur jika ada waktu luang.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong sambil berjongkok dihadapan Yunho. Tangannya mengelus kepala Yunho dengan lembut.

Bukannya mereda, isakan Yunho menjadi lebih keras saat merasakan tangan Jaejoong di kepalanya.

Yunho mengangkat tangannya dan menggenggam jemari Jaejoong dengan erat, seolah tidak mau berpisah dengan pria cantik kesayangannya.

"Oh Yunnie, maafkan aku.." ucap Jaejoong dan kini mendekap kepala Yunho di dadanya.

"Kau...hiks..kau masih hidup.." lirih Yunho dengan suara bergetar. Kini kedua tangannya mendekap badan Jaejoong dengan erat.

Pikiran Yunho masih kacau. Ia masih bisa merasakan betapa nafasnya serasa tercekat dan dadanya sakit saat melihat Jaejoong yang tergeletak dari atas sana.

"Oooooooh..." Heechul terharu melihat YunJae yang kini sedang berpelukan, ditambah Yunho yang kini sedang terisak di dada Jaejoong, seperti bayi beruang yang tidak diberi air susu oleh induknya.

"Happy Anniversary YunJae hyungdeul tersayang! Hahahahaha!" seru Changmin.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Oh Yunnie hihihi, mukamu basah sekali.."

Pria cantik itu lalu mengelus pipi Yunho dan membersihkan nya dari air mata yang kini sudah berhenti mengalir. Ia menaikkan bagian bawah kaus Yunho untuk mengelus hidung kekasihnya.

"Cup..cup uljima.. Maafkan aku ne Yun. Lagipula kau juga sih yang memulai untuk melakukan lelucon padaku. Ya kan?" protes Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia sadar bahwa balas dendam nya terhadap Yunho cukup keterlaluan, namun mengingat lagi lelucon kekasihnya yang katanya sudah selingkuh dengan wanita lain di belakangnya, sudah cukup membuatnya emosi.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Mencoba menahan tangannya untuk menjitak kepala Yunho yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau juga memaafkan aku.." ujar Yunho, suaranya terdengar parau dan serak karena terlalu lama menangis. Ia memasang puppy eyes sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eeeeww hentikan Yunho hyung.." ledek Changmin yang masih setia dengan kegiatan merekamnya.

Jaejoong memberi tatapan tajam pada Changmin lalu memberi senyuman terbaiknya untuk Yunho.

"Tentu saja, My Yunnie Bear.."

Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong. "Terima kasih My Jaejoongie.."

"So, sepertinya aku akan memberikan hukuman pada dua orang yaa.."

"MWO?" seru Yunho, Changmin dan Heechul.

"Yunho kau tidak akan mendapat 'jatah' dariku selama tiga bulan.."

"ANDWAE! Boo, jebaal..." teriak Yunho. Kenapa Jaejoong begitu tega? Bukankah tadi ia sudah memaafkan dirinya. Tidak bercinta Jaejoong selama semingu saja membuat nya stress apalagi tiga bulan.

Mengabaikan rengekan si bayi besar, ia meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Dan kau Shim Changmin..."

GULP.

Changmin tertawa miris di balik kameranya. "Ne hyung..?"

Jebal, jangan tentang makanan. Jangan tentang makanan. Jangan tentang makanan. Jangan tentang ma-

"Aku tidak akan memasak untukmu selama setengah tahun.."

"APA?! Setengah tahun? Kau gila hyung?!"

"Gila? Kau bilang aku gila, Shim Changmin?!"

"T-tidak hyung.."

Changmin menjatuhkan dirinya di tanah, berlutut. Merutuki nasibnya yang akan suram hingga enam bulan kedepan. Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Oh, Yunnie, kau mendapat bonus sayang.."

"Ne Boo?"

"Tidur di sofa.."

NOPE. Yunho sama sekali tidak dimaafkan.

BLAM. Pintu pun ditutup. Mengakhiri ultimatum Jaejoong yang begitu menggonjang-ganjingkan dunia Yunho dan Changmin

"Ini semua salahmu.." desis Yunho.

"Yah! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku! Yang mempunyai ide ini kan kau hyung!"

"Tapi kau kan jenius Min! Seharusnya kau menghentikan aku sebelum melakukan leluconnya!"

Changmin melempar kameranya ke arah Heechul yang sedang terdiam sambil melihat pertengkaran kedua kakak beradik yang saling menyalahkan.

"Ternyata aku mempunyai hyung yang sangat bodoh.."

"Apa kau bilang?! Urrghh.."

Yunho pun mendorong Changmin yang menyebabkan keduanya berakhir dengan saling bergulang-guling di tengah jalan, tak lupa dengan pukulan disana-sini.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi partner in crime mu lagi!"

"Terserah! Dasar beruang bodoh!"

"Yah kau adik durhaka!"

Heechul memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas. Konyol. Benar-benar konyol.

Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah YunJae dan menyusul Jaejoong. Membiarkan kedua manusia tadi beradu mulut. Beberapa menit kemudian juga mereka akan berhenti sendiri karena kelelahan.

Prank is funny. Tapi jika dilakukan berlebihan, akibatnya akan sangat fatal.

.

.

.

.

 **END ._.**

 **Prankster = orang yang melakukan aksi lelucon / orang yang jahil**

 **Prank = lelucon ; kelakar**

 **Yunho & Changmin itu ceritanya youtubers yang juga menjabat (?) sebagai prankster**

 **Sengaja ga tulis disclaimer di atas karna pasti akan ketahuan jalan ceritanya, so i'll put it here**

 **Disclaimer: plot cerita terinspirasi dari sebuah video dengan judul 'REVENGE 9 – Cheating Prank Turns Into Suicide Prank' yang dibuat oleh prankster, ViralBrothers. Tentunya dengan beberapa perubahan demi alur cerita.**

 **Yang mau nonton silahkan, tinggal cari di Youtube. Lumayan biar bisa lebih kebayang latar belakang (?) dari FF ini..**

 **Sebenernya Jaejoong juga salah sih di cerita ini, tapi kan uke selalu benar (?) *bilang aja males edit lagi***

 **Aku juga payah dalam membuat ending cerita, jadi maaf kalau maksa dan aneh :(**

 **Review? /puppy eyes/**


End file.
